vietmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Troubleshooting
Generally, VIET is a stable mod. I test both the PB and the vanilla versions, as well as the portrait fix versions of both, before releasing any update in order to see if there are any major game breaking bugs or issues. However, like vanilla, there may still be bugs or issues. I define a “bug” as something that breaks the game or renders it highly unplayable, while an “issue” is something that is just an inconvenience, relatively speaking. Please don’t hesitate to report any problems you come across on the VIET thread, even if it’s been reported before. How to Report a Bug/Issue If you are reporting a bug or issue, I‘d greatly appreciate if you can provide as much information as you can, including but not limited to the following: *VIET modules used, as well as what version (i.e. Events for vanilla vs. Events for PB+VIET) *Other mods you're using *DLCs you're using *What is happening in your game while the bug/issue occurs, if applicable (i.e., the game always CTDs right after you finish a holy war against a Muslim republic) *Whether the issue/bug repeats or is reproduceable (i.e., it happens over and over again in the same circumstances, often on the same date) In the case of some bugs/issues, if you can provide the error log (located in Documents\Paradox Interactive\Crusader Kings II\logs) that would be helpful. Additionally, if a bug is reproducible, you can also provide a save game for me so I can try to debug. As a last resort, you can upload your local mods folder. Common Problems and Fixes Below are some common issues or bugs and ways to fix them. If these solutions don’t work, feel free to bring it up to me in the thread. Problem: Any problem Solution: Try reinstalling the mod by deleting all existing VIET files in your mod folder and then reinstalling. Sometimes this is all that’s needed to solve the issue - many players’ issues or bugs happen simply because for some reason the installation process didn’t work, so always try reinstalling first to see if that solves the issue or bug. Problem: While using VIET Immersion, some characters’ portraits are displaying as empty or black circles, and they may be unclickable. Solution: This is probably because you don’t have all the DLC portraits. If so, apply the portrait fix by going to “Portrait DLC Fix” in the “Customization Options” folder. Follow the instructions there. This fix can also be used even if you do have all the DLC portraits. Problem: Localization/text or art/interface elements are missing Solution: You probably forgot to install VIET Assets. Make sure you install that - it contains all the text and localization. If you already have, it might have gotten messed up during installation - just delete it and reinstall. Problem: Random CTDs with VIET Music modules installed Solution: You’ve probably accidentally put the installation instructions and/or info text file (i.e. “Celtic Music 1 music info”) in the VIET music folder (sometimes depending on how your unzipper works, it might do this without you realizing it). If this is indeed the case, it WILL cause CTDs; these files are not meant to be put there, as they do not have any code, and when the game reads it, it doesn’t understand and CTDs. Of course, to fix this, delete the offending files. Category:Instructions and Guides